iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Markus Grimm
Biography Markus Grimm was born to Lord Michael Grimm and Lady Clementine Grimm in the year 379, where his birth had certain complications, for you see once his parents had learned that they were having a child, Clementine grew obsessed with mothering the most beautiful and gorgeous child to ever grace the Seven Kingdoms. As means to this end, she sent for some less-than-respectable alchemists to concoct a potion that when ingested would assure her child to be not only good looking, but positively godly in appearance. Despite its success, the drawbacks of such a volatile concoction were not discussed, and upon Markus' birth, his parents were initially horrified that he wasn't crying, nor making any sounds at all. It was only after a few minutes did they realise their child was very much alive, only with the notable absence of a voice. As the years passed, Markus learned how to read and write in order to counter his lack of speech, and well. He spent hours each day reading all the books he could get his hands on, much to the grief of the various girls his age outside the high castle's walls. His skill with the pen was undeniable, and it didn't take long for his abilities to flourish; he could mimic others' styles with to an impressive degree, and made this painfully apparent as he spread chaos throughout the castle, forging orders or deliberately setting up disarray. He enjoyed it, and his parents found his eagerness for discord as a sign he'd one day be a great strategist. By age 10, he had already powered through all the books he had in his home, and began from then on researching other things. His curious mind lead him towards arts of the trade, specifically craftsmanship. Markus snuck into the blacksmiths working area several times within a week, upon finding out, Lord Michael decided it would be best to monitor rather than restrict his curiosity; and so, he began training his son in the arts of blacksmithing. Between lessons, sleep, reading, and/or writing, the young Grimm spent his days out in the forests around the castle. Over time, he learned exactly how to make the animals treat him as their own, his innate curiosity and determination lead to him having notoriously good skill when it came to animals. Unfortunately, Markus' nearly perfect life was shattered when his parents grew ill with the plague that had recently spread to Castle Grimston, and they caught the plague in a very bad way. Both his parents were elderly and weak, and the maester told Markus that their chances of survival were slim, if that. With a heavy heart, Markus gave the order to the guards. His parents would suffer no more. That night, Markus became the last Scion of the house Grimm. Recent Events Timeline 379 A.C.: Birth 386 A.C.: Learned to read, and began learning to hunt 388 A.C.: Learned swordsmanship and riding 389 A.C.: Began learning to smith 394 A.C.: Learned how to peacefully communicate with animals 398 A.C.: Parents grew ill and died. Markus becomes last Scion of house Grimm. Family Lord Michael Grimm, Father 398 A.C. Lady Clementine Grimm, Mother 398 A.C. Category:Reachman Category:The Reach Category:Houses from the Reach